I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field vacuum infusion and more particularly to a vacuum infusion laminate adhesive.
II. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum infusion is a process in which fiberglass and foam core laminates are prepared and enclosed in a vacuum bag. Catalyzed resin is then infused into the vacuum. This process has the advantage of reducing material loss and eliminating a large source of air pollution. Many spray adhesives that are used to hold the laminates together during this process form an interface that is generally weaker than the rest of the structure, which can result in premature failure of the structure where the adhesive was used. In general, currently, spray adhesives are used to hold the layers of dry materials together during the curing process of the resins. As mentioned above, this method is problematic because it compromises the integrity of the materials, weakening the structure as a whole.